deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Agent (Crackdown)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Cole MacGrath (by 123chaseyoung) " Listen Agent. You're target is Cole MacGrath. A man with unknown powers that may be a threat to our dear Pacific City. You're job is to to contain him. But be careful. His powers interests the Agency and he may be of great assets. Bring him alive as much as you can. Now GO!" The Agent jumps from the top of the final beacon and lands fist down on the street pavement. Meanwhile, Cole MacGrath is walking down towards his path. "Zeke. I'm already at my destination, and yes I know we are to look for that...what was her name? Ah yes, that scientist Dr. Catalina that may know about us conduits. No sign of her yet. But will proceed and wish me luck." As Cole puts down his communicator, the Agent sees him and rushes with his assault rifle blazing. Cole suprised, creates a polarity wall that blocked the incoming fire. The Agent jumps and prepares to punch him to the ground,but Cole sommersaults and lands behind the Agent. Cole touches the assault rifle and it exploded. Agent then roundhouse kicks Cole that sends him feet away. Cole gets up and jumps on top of a building. The Agent pursues, but as he he lands on it, Cole sends a barrage of bolts at him, sending him back to the street. Cole releases a grenade and throws it at the Agent, but the Agent was unharmed by the attack. Grabbing his Flocket gun, he sends rockets towards Cole. Cole dodges, and manages to swipe back a rocket that hits the Agent, but one rocket hits Cole and he slams back to the highway. Agent continues his barrages of rockets, and hits Cole simultaneously, but Cole manages to lif himself up with thrusters, and slams the Agent with his Firebirds, before Cole throws a grenade that exploded. Seeing the remains of the ruble, Cole thinking that he won, turns his back. But the Agent jumps up from nowhere, and hits Cole several times with a turret machine gun. Cole was bleeding, but he manages to create a polarity wall. The Agent throws a quacker which exploded on Cole's feet. Bruised, Cole gets up with rage. He picks upseveral cars usng his kinetic and throws it at the Agent, but before the Agent can dodge, Cole summons a huge Ionic storm, that hits the Agent and the cars, resulting in a huge explosion. Cole then summons a vortex that picked up the remains, before using nghtmare blasts that destroyed half of the highway. But then suddenly, to his suprise, the Agent came out still alive. Cole tries to send a bolt, but he is already ran out of electricity. Pissed, he attacks the Agent with his amp. But the Agent suddenly shows his harpoon gun and fired three harpoons, hitting Cole in the crotch, chest, and head, before it pins Cole on a car. Cole attemps to get the harpoons out, but gasps his last breath and dies. The Agent approaches the dead body. "Dammit Agent! You were supposed to catch him alive!" The Agent then searches the corpse's pockets, and sees a list of ever known Conduits in the world. "Well, I suppose that list may make up for our lost. Go find the other superhumans, and next time, FOLLOW. MY. ORDERS!" The Agent walks away. He throws a quacker at Cole's dead body and it exploded like firecrackers behind the Agent's back. The Winner: Agent Expert's Opinion Cole may have an advantage becasue of his Conduit powers, but those were proven useless against the Agent's armor which was insulated and fireproof. The only attacks Cole had that affected greatly where the Ionic Vortex and Storm. The Agent was also fast and agile enough to dodge many of Cole's powerful attacks. In addition, The Agent was more skilled, and better trained than Cole. The Agent's durability allows him to survive long enough for Cole to exhaust his powers and to finish the conduit. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage